Meta Runner Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for Meta Runner Wiki, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. Leaving Links *Links for characters should be written like Sofia Porter's, not Sofia Porter's. *Links like Tari and tari are pointless, Tari is the correct way to leave this link. *Episode links should be written like "Tari's Live Stream", not Tari's Live Stream. *If there is something that needs to be linked in Wikipedia, it needs to use the Template:W. American English vs. British English *American English spelling and grammar conventions is preferred over British English spelling and grammar in article edits as Meta Runner is an Australian series. Editing articles *If possible, a Tab template should be included. *Every article should have the background template: *If you don't know enough information on a topic, or you know there's more, add a stub to it. To do so, try this: And people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. Generally the template is put at the bottom of the page. *If possible, a navigation template should also be included. Characters *If a character doesn't have costumes or any kind of relationship, the CTab must be used like this: *Character articles should have an Infobox with all known information (First Episode, Voice Actor, Quote, etc.) *It should have a character Biography if possible. *It should have a character Trivia if possible. *Every character article must be categorized with the category: Characters. Point of View Situations must be discussed in a disinterested tone, giving no bias or preferences and avoiding giving unimportant issues undue weight. Avoid the use of imperative form and second person (you) when writing articles. Trivia This an often a disputed part of writing articles. Trivia can be difficult to write as it varies from article to article and trivia sections can be short or long. The general rule for writing trivia on the wiki is to firstly consider is the fact notable? Would a show staff member shares a fun fact of it? In general, consider common sense and logic to make trivia clear and straight to the point. An example of this would be: This is a notable fact from the episode "Tari's Live Stream". If not notable and the fact does not contribute to character development then it really isn't worth mentioning. This is not a good piece of trivia because it isn't special or worth mentioning in the trivia section. It is important to consider if a fact is really worth mentioning. Layout Guide This Layout Guide, is on how all Meta Runner Wiki articles should appear. This is intended to make the wiki consistent, clear, and precise. Episode pages #Infobox episode #Synopsis #Plot #Characters #Others (such as locations, objects, powers, etc.) #Trivia ##Overall trivia ##Innuendo ##Irony #References #Errors #Running Gags #Episode Navigation Episode Galleries #Screenshots #Behind the Scenes #GIFs #Episode Gallery Navigation Character pages #Infobox character #Biography #Personality #Appearance #(Episode) Appearances #Trivia #Character Navigation Character Galleries #Screenshots #Shorts #Games #Behind the Scenes #GIFs #Other #Character Gallery Navigation Category:Policy